A Dark Wish: A Monster is Reborn!
by Justfanfiction23
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert and the rest of the Mystic fall gang are about to feel the effects of a dark wish that was made long ago. Story will include original characters. Story will follow some Vampire Diaries storyline then a total original. includes: Jeremy/Matt Damon/Elena/Stefan Jeremy/ OC/Tyler/Carolin T.N.A.F. The lives of every person in Mystic Falls is in grave danger! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler alert: This story takes place before any of the Silas story. The Originals still live in Mystic falls. Story will be original and the timeline of some events will be messed up. Story will pick up during the end of season 3 then will fast forward. Will center on Jeremy as the main character as well as the rest of the gang. Please review and follow. I really want feedback and comments. Thanks everyone. I may turn this into a crossover let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert has always been seen as the other child with Elena being the golden child. Since the death of their parents it's gotten even worst. Over the last year dead has become the only common element in his life. It's been nothing but pain, all caused by Elena. Jeremy would never say it out loud but he thought about it a lot. She wasn't even his full sister. He wished everyday for a change, ever more since the deaths of every single person that he ever cared for, his parents, Aunt Jenna, Vickie, Anna and Alaric has caused Jeremy to begin to feel empty inside. This was his life now; one filled of death and sadness. Jeremy knew he couldn't really find any happiness and he was fine accepting it.

"Jeremy, wake up," a male voice called out. Jeremy's eyes flicked open and close as he began to awake. Again the male voice repeated, out of Jeremy's left eye he caught sight of Damon as he closed the door. Jeremy hated getting out of bed each morning because each day brought new problems. As he lay there, he thought back to the last time he was really happy back when he lived in Denver. Even though it was fake it was the happiest he's been in a long time. Since coming home death has once again taken over his life. Elena 's luck had finally run out and she did not survive her last near death experience. As Jeremy got dressed he plastered on his face with a fake smile. After all the evens of the last few days he couldn't le his true feelings out.

It was a very strange feeling in the Gilbert house today. It has been a few days since the dead of Alaric and tension was still high over Bonnie's actions to save Klaus by putting him inside Tyler's body, and the deaths of the council members. Even though the threat of Klaus looms all focus was on the newly vampire Elena. Even as Jeremy walked around the living room it was as if he was invisible. Damon and Stefan, both daunted over Elena.

"Jeremy," Elena called out as she raced over to him giving him a huge. The two Salvatore brothers didn't stop their bickering for a second as Elena embraced Jeremy. As Elena held on to her brother she began to feel herself losing control and she pulled away. Damon rushed over pushing Jeremy out of the way. He pushed him so hard that it caused Jeremy to fall to the floor.

"Jeremy," Elena called out as he raced out of the house. Jeremy's heart broke as the idea of his sister wanting to feed on him.

"Elena let him go," Damon said yelled as Elena went to go after him.

Jeremy walked and walked till he got to town. He walked past the Grill and a male voice called out, "Hey Jer," Jeremy turned around to find out who was calling him.

"Hey Matt" Jeremy responded. The two shared a hug.

"How's Elena?" Matt asked the smile leaving his face.

"It's always about fucking Elena," Jeremy thought to himself.

"She a vampire Matt. She tried to fucking attack me," Jeremy's own distaste for vampires was coming through his words.

"She's still your sister Jeremy," Matt said with a tickle in his throat.

"If you're mad at anyone you should be mad at me. You should hit me Jeremy! Take it out on me not Elena" Matt said getting emotional.

"I am not going to hit you Matt," Jeremy said turning away from him.

"This is my fault Jeremy! Hit me." Matt said grabbing at Jeremy's arm. Again Jeremy pulled away. "I should be the one who's dead," Matt began to shout.

"Jer" Matt called out as Jeremy walked away. Jeremy didn't turn back he just kept walking. Jeremy felt hurt by the way Matt was talking. Matt and Jeremy had grown very close since Jeremy began seeing Vickie. Matt had gotten Jeremy a job at the grill which meant even more time they spent together. For a long time Matt viewed Jeremy as Elena's younger brother, but now he viewed him as so much more.

…

Mean while back at the Gilbert House, the daunting over Elena continued till the arrival of Bonnie and Caroline. It was only then that the Salvatore brothers seemed to cool their competition over Elena.

As the girls talked inside both brothers stepped outside.

"You need to back off Elena," Stefan said as soon as Damon closed the front door.

"You need to relax brother. I am just doing what's best for her. Your bunny diet will not work. You tried and failed, now it's my turn to show her how to be a vampire," Damon said with his normal boosting self.

"I am not going to let you turn her into you Damon. I'll die before that," Stefan said taking a step closer towards his brother. The two stood eye to eye, both waiting for the other to blink.

"Have it your way Stefan," Damon said taking a step backwards be for pushing past Stefan. Damon made sure to slam his shoulder into Stefan's chest.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked Stefan the second he walked back into the house. All eyes were on Stefan.

"He left. He'll be back soon. How are you feeling," Stefan said changing the subject.

"I am ok. Do we have any information about who blew up the council?

"My mom said it definitely wasn't a accident," Caroline added.

"Maybe Klaus did it?" Bonnie said already sorry that she dropped the K word.

"Why would he blow up the council?" Elena asked.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling" Bonnie said giving everyone uneasy vibes.

"Wow who died in here?" A male voice said.

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted before running over to embrace him. The two shared a passionate kiss.

"Who wants a drink?" Tyler asked waving a bottle of Jack Daniels in the air.

"Oh yea," Stefan said first. As they all sat there drinking their booze all of the tension in the room began to dissipate. They all began to share laughter and the mood lightened greatly.

…

Jeremy had probably walked around the town square ten times before he began to walk back home. It gave Jeremy time for himself. A blazing beeping horn sound got Jeremy's attention.

"Jer," someone shouted over the sound of a car engine. It was Matt.

"Jeremy, please get in the car," Matt said. It didn't take much coaxing to get Jeremy to agree his feet were killing him. Jeremy got in the car and Matt pulled away with out a word being said.

"I am sorry Jer, I shouldn't have pushed you like that," Matt said sincerely trying to apologizing.

"Its ok Matt. I know you feel like this is your fault but its not. I love Elena and yes, I hate that she is a vampire, but you act like I wouldn't be devastated losing you either.

"Thanks Jer," Matt said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Matt asked.

"Ah, not really," Jeremy said with a chuckle.

"Well you want to chill with me for the day. You can even crash by me tonight if you still don't fell safe going home.

"Thanks Matt," Jeremy said smiling for the first time all day. The cars breaks squealed hard as Matt came to a stop at the light.

"Jer, can ask you something?" Matt asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Jeremy, said with a smile still on his face.

"Ah, never mind," Matt, said as he started to drive again but with every chances he got he peaked out of the corner of his eye to look at Jeremy.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading my first Vampire Dairies Fan-fiction if you liked it please follow me and the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story thanks everyone. Please review :) thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, hope everyone's enjoying the story so far i really want to get feedback so please review and follow if you like to get updates on this story. Also tell me if you like short or longer chapters. Thanks everyone and enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

Rebekah! Answer your bloody phone," Klaus said ending the call. He immediately tossed his phone across the room causing it to shatter as it came crashing against the wall.

"Is their anything I can do to help you, sir?" ask one of Klaus's hybrids.

"What's your name again," Klaus asked. "Daniel, sir", he answered.

"Round up all the hybrids you can find and start looking for Rebekah," Klaus said.

"Yes, sir," Daniel said turning away from Klaus and starting to walk out.

"Oh, Daniel, if you see any of the Gilbert's, Salvador's or their friends, take a bite for me would you,"

"As you wish Klaus," Daniel said leaving the room for good. Klaus took a seat back in his favorite chair with a glass of scotch. As he sat their slowly nursing his drink, he thought about how empty he felt. He now lost what needed to once and for all make him unstoppable. As he sat their he made it his goal to make sure that Elena paid, and what better way to make her pay then by killing everyone she loved starting with Jeremy.

…..

Jeremy for the first time in forever was actually happy. His day with Matt was so simple, but it made him forget all about all of the sadness. Jeremy didn't even like football, yet alone college football, but that's what they watched for hours. After the fourth or fivth beer it really didn't matter much.

"Jer, you want another beer?" Matt called from the kitchen.

"Yea, sure," Jeremy called back. "Also some more chips," Matt came back into the room carrying a ton of junk food and four more beers. It was an amazing watching him carry all of that stuff Jeremy thought to himself.

"Where's the remote?" Matt asked.

"Ah," Jeremy answered as he began to dig into the couch looking for the remote.

"Oh, look what I found?" Jeremy said laughing as he held up a small bag.

"Huh, What's that," Matt said playing off the fact that he knew it was pot.

"Really! Matt," Jeremy said back to him. " I wouldn't have expected you to smoke," Jeremy said smiling ear to ear.

"I don't Jer," Matt said as a sad look came over his face. Jeremy's smile soon shrink as he was clued in that Vicki must have left the pot there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt," Jeremy said tossing the bag on the table before rubbing Matt's arm. Matt pulled away slightly and picked up the bag.

"You want to?" He asked.

"Ah," Jeremy paused.

"I'm sorry Jer, I shouldn't be corrupting you like this," Matt said.

"No, its ok, its not like I never did it before," he said laughing.

"Yea, I'm probably the only person you never have," Matt said laughing as well. The two shared a laugh together as Matt tossed the pot back on the table and picked up two beers.

"Cheers," he said passing Jeremy one.

"Oh, I found the remote," Jeremy said bending down to pick it up.

"Awesome, I have a Red Skins game from last week saved," Matt said bring up the DVR menu. Another few hours passed and Matt and Jeremy were down right plastered having probably gone though two twelve packs.

"Jer, I… (burping sound) wanted to tell you something," Matt said slurring his words.

"Huh, What?" Jeremy said barely opening his eyes. Matt started moving really close to him. Next thing he felt was lips pressing against his. It was Matt's lips, but Jeremy was so plastered that he didn't even know was happening for quite a few seconds. It was a really weird feeling-taking place inside Jeremy's mind. He was really messed up and the feeling reminded him of Vicki. Jeremy hadn't moved or even kissed back, but Matt moved forward leaning on Jeremy's body. Jeremy finally snapped back to reality when Matt's hand found it's way under Jeremy's shirt. The cold sensation of the touch caused him to open his eyes and see Matt on top of him. Jeremy pushed Matt off.

"Ah, god, dude, what the fuck," Jeremy said stumbling up off the couch.

"Shit, Jer, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Matt said trying hard to focus on Jeremy while the room around him spun.

"Why'd you do that Matt," Jeremy said while he struggled to remain standing himself.

"I have feelings for you I think," Matt said standing up and walking to Jeremy.

"I'm not gay Matt, don't touch me," Jeremy said moving away from Matt who kept trying to touch him. Matt stumbled backwards and hit the table.

"Shit, Matt," Jeremy said rushing over to his side.

"Matt, are you ok?" Jeremy asked as he knelled down next to Matt on the ground. Matt leaned up with the help of Jeremy. Matt pulled Jeremy close to him and kissed him against, this time with passion that even Jeremy felt it. What was also different was that Matt felt Jeremy kiss back slightly before pulling away. Jeremy found the anger in him balling up inside him.

"Ah, ow," Matt said grabbing at his face after Jeremy punched him.

"Jeremy," Matt yelled as he raced out door of his house.

"Ah," Matt said still grabbing at his jaw as he tried to stand up. Matt could barely stand but he slowly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the last six-pack of beer and an ice pack. He lethargically walked back into the living room. He took a seat back on the couch place the ice pack on his jaw and began drinking in an attempt to suppress the deep feelings of sadness he felt. Matt passed out around the fourth beer, only wishing that Jeremy had reacted very differently.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost eleven when Jeremy started walking home. It's not like he could even notice time by how drunk he was, but he still continued walking block after block he stumbled his way through. Even though his mind was hazy from all the drinking he still managed to think about how gross what happened between him and Matt was. Jeremy's feelings were all over the place.

"Gilbert!" A voice called out.

"Who's there?" Jeremy answered looking around not even knowing the voice came from the person standing just a few feet in front of him. The person rushed towards him knocking him down to the ground.

"Klaus said it's pay back time," The growling hybrid said as he stood over Jeremy. Jeremy could see the hybrid's eye's shift as veins streamed down from his eyes as he inched closer to his neck with his razor sharp teeth. Jeremy's screams for help went to deaf ears till finally something, or someone intervened sending the hybrid flying off him. Jeremy scrambled to his feet franticly, his mind was telling him to run, but he couldn't help moving towards the hybrid on the ground. Once Jeremy was close enough he could see that the hybrid was missing his head. Something had ripped off his head, blood was everywhere and it made Jeremy sick, vomit sick. Jeremy wiped his mouth and started to walk away, but everything started spinning till finally he couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed to the ground.

A dark figure appeared almost out of nowhere when Jeremy crashed to the ground. It crouched down over Jeremy, and slowly ran a finger down his face, while brushing a single piece of hair out of Jeremy's face. As fast as the figure showed up, it was gone.

* * *

"Hello," Elena said answering her phone from a number she didn't know.

"What repeat that Sheriff Forbes?" Elena said into the phone as everyone stared at her.

"I'll be right there," She said hanging up the phone.

"What happened? Bonnie asked first, followed secondly by Caroline.

"Jeremy's in the hospital," Elena said getting off the couch and grabbing her keys from the coffee table.

"I'll drive," Damon said clutching the keys from Elena's hand.

"We're all coming," Bonnie said. They all quickly filed out of the house one by one. Everyone seemed pretty concerned besides Tyler.

Everyone was silent in the car ride, as the pulled up to Mystic Fall General, Elena didn't even wait for the car to come to a full stop before jumping out.

"Elena!" Damon called out, but Elena didn't even look back.

"Jeremy Gilbert! Where is he?" She asked way to loudly.

"Right through those doors," the women said. Elena started rushing even before she gave her directions.

"Sheriff Forbes!" Elena called out as she raced over to her.

"Where is Jeremy? Is he ok?" She asked.

"Elena, relax he's fine, he was found passed out on someone's lawn, he had blood on him but it wasn't his," She told Elena.

"Can I see him," Elena asked.

"Yea, he's right over there," Sheriff Forbes said pointing towards the room with the closed curtain in the far back corner.

"Jeremy!" Elena said pulling back the curtain.

"Elena," He said sitting up. The two shared a hug.

"Are you ok," She asked.

"I'm ok, just hung over," he answered.

"What happened?'' Jeremy paused as he thought hard about what he remembered.

"I was with Matt most of the night. I guess I had too much to drink. It's all really hazy I don't remember much of the night. What I do remember is being attacked by one of Klaus's hybrids," Jeremy said with a serious look on his face.

"Wait, what?" Elena looked shocked, "Your were attacked?

"Yea, I asked Sheriff Forbes if she found the body, but she looked at me like I was crazy," Jeremy answered back.

"Jeremy, she said you were alone," Elena said back to Jeremy.

"I don't remember much about what happened tonight, but that I do remember him attacking me, then…. He was dead"

"What happened?" Elena budded in.

"Someone saved me and killed the hybrid, who was it?" Jeremy asked.

"Why you asking me," Elena said.

"Wait you don't know," Jeremy looked puzzled. Elena shook her head no.

"Oh wait it must have been Stefan, he was the only person not at the house with us all day," She said.

"Oh ok," Jeremy looked relieved. The curtain opened up.

"Hi, Elena," Said doctor Fell.

" Jeremy. I'm going to keep you here for a few more hours to just make sure your ok. You have a slight concussion and your tox screen was over twice the legal limit, and you're to young to even be drinking."

"Thanks, doctor," Elena, said as her polite way of telling her to leave.

"Do you want to see everyone they all came?" She asked when Doctor Fell left.

"No, I'm just going to get some rest I'm beat, Elena," Jeremy said lying back down and turning away from Elena.

"Jeremy, talk to me, what's wrong," Elena said picking up that Jeremy was hiding something.

"Just go, please Elena, just go," Jeremy said. Elena did as he asked and stepped out of the curtain.

"Is he ok?" Damon asked as he approached Elena.

"Damon, he said that a hybrid attacked him and someone saved him,"

"What did Liz say?" Damon asked.

"She didn't say anything about it, plus Jeremy said someone killed his attacker. Could it have been Stefan, but then again why wouldn't Stefan take Jeremy to safety?" Elena started to question everything she thought.

"We'll find out," Damon said dialing Stefan's number.

"What Damon!" Stefan answered the phone with attitude.

"Did you save Jeremy from an attack last night?" Damon asked.

"No, I haven't even left the house since I got here, is he ok, Damon?" Stefan said putting down his third bottle of jack he was nursing all night long.

"He didn't save Jeremy," Damon said to Elena as he hung up on Stefan.

"Damon!" Stefan became so pissed when he realized that Damon hung up on him.

"Do you think Jeremy will be safe here?" Elena asked Damon.

"I think so," Damon answered.

"Jer, I'm leaving Elena said pulling back the curtain. "Jer," she repeated.

"He's asleep," She said looking back towards Damon.

The two walked out to the waiting room and filled everyone in on what happened to Jeremy.

"I'll find out what happened," Caroline said whispering away.

"Caroline!" Tyler shouted before following behind her.

"I'm going to stay with him," Bonnie said getting Elena to agree. Damon and Elena headed back to the car.

"Damon, I don't know what I'd do if I lose Jeremy," Elena said.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll find out who's behind this and kill them myself,"

"Klaus! It has to be Klaus?" Elena said.

"Well yea, hybrid kind of equal Klaus, Elena," Damon said with his normally condescending tone. The rest of the ride to the boarding house was silent.

* * *

"Tyler, stop following me," Caroline said just as Tyler approached Matt's house.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to talk to Klaus," She said. "I want answers," She continued.

"You are not going anywhere near him," Tyler said getting closer to her.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do Tyler!" Caroline said growing mad.

"I'm going. You should check on Matt and make sure he's safe," Caroline said before rushing away again. Tyler didn't go after her cause he knew if he went anywhere near Klaus their was a good chance of him getting killed.

"Matt!" Tyler finally called out after knocking on the door a few times. Tyler finally gave up and pulled the welcome mat up and picked up Matt's hide a key.

"Matt, its Tyler. You ok?" Tyler said walking into the house.

"Matt! Wake up!" Tyler said as he started shaking Matt, who lied on the couch surrounded by empty beer bottles and food crumbs

"Oh, Jeremy," Matt mumbled sexually in a low tone.

"Matt," Tyler called out again shaking him.

"What!" Matt popped up nervously looking around.

"Ah, my head," Matt said as he clutched his throbbing head.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Matt asked.

"Just came to check on you to make sure you were ok, Jeremy was attacked by one of Klaus's hybrids…"

"What is he ok?" Matt said jumping up off the couch.

"Yea, he's fine. Just hung over like you are," Tyler said with a smile.

"Thank goodness he's safe," Matt said sitting back down, as much as Tyler want to ask Matt about why he was talking about Jeremy in his sleep, he didn't.

"Where is Jer?" Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"He's still at the hospital," Tyler said following.

"Ok, I'm going to shower, I'll talk to you later Ty," Matt said after popping two Tylenol. Tyler thougth Matt's behavior was very strange Matt rarely drank and Tyler only remembered seeing him drunk once before right after Elena dumped him.

Tyler walked out of the house thinking Matt was definitely hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.

Matt looked at himself deeply in the bathroom mirror; he didn't recognize the person staring back at him. The anger inside his heart made him hate himself. Matt new letting his emotions out was a sign of weakness; at least that was how he was raised. Matt spit on the reflection of him self on the mirror, and walked away way towards the shower that had been running for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope everyone is enjoying so far I just introduced my first OC at the end of last chapter and lots to come. If you like what you're reading remember to rate, review and follow. Thanks and enjoy more)

* * *

As Isaac sat patiently in the car waiting for Alison, he started to text the rest of the group for updates on Stiles. As he waited he received texts back from Lydia, Scott and Derek all with the same answer nothing. Stiles was still missing and the group had no clues at all. Isaac shot Alison a text, but she didn't respond, but he noticed that she was making her way back to the car.

"So did he know anything?" he shouted out of the car window like a child who could wait to hear the news. Alison shock her head yes. When Alison got back in the car she filled Isaac in on everything her father told her.

"I think he's right Alison" Isaac said the second she finished talking.

"What!" She responded in shock.

"Your father makes a good point and I to want nothing to happen to you. So why don't you take a backseat to this one." Alison turned away from him in a huff.

"Don't be like that. I'm just concern with your safety" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can take care of myself Isaac," She said with an angry tone in her voice.

" I know and that's what I love about you," the second the worlds came out of his mouth he wanted to shove them back in. He just dropped a L-bomb. Alison turned towards him a smile on her face that caused Isaac to smile. She moved towards Isaac, the two met for a passionate kiss that quickly turned into more. Isaac hands, one places on her soft fare skinned face the over running down her side. As the lips and tongs distracted them from the problems in front of them

* * *

Scott on the other side of town was still hard at work searching for Stiles. He drove all around town trying to pick up any sent of Stiles, but he kept coming up empty. Scott's phone began to ring, which provided Scott with an ample break to stop his bike and get a few seconds of rest.

"Lydia did you find him," Scot said as soon as he answered the call.

"Where are you? I am going to come and meet up with you. Aiden had to go and deal with his brother something happened."

"Lydia, Deaton said you could find Stiles ". Scott said.

"He's wrong…you see how wrong I was last time. I don't know what I am doing Scott". She said losing that normal confidence she exuded.

"Lydia, just scream!" he demanded and you only had to ask once because she did so loud that Scott thought he'd pass out from hearing it though the phone, which wasn't even to his ear. Scott could hear the scream even with the phone on mute, which he stumbled to quickly to press.

"Lydia you there?" Scott called into the phone as he pushed a finger into his left ear to try and regain his hearing and stop the ringing.

"Lydia you there?" he repeated.

"Yea, I am here," She finally answered out of breath.

"Scott something really bad is here I can feel it though my whole body" She said with a quiver in her voice.

"People are going to die tonight Scott," she said through tears. "We can't stop it Scott"

"Lydia is it Stiles," Scott asked trying to keep his composer.

"I don't know…. I don't know." She kept repeating.

"Lydia get to my house you'll be safe there. We are all going to regroup there before it gets dark. Through her sniffling a low ok was made out. The second Scott hung up with Lydia he sent out a text to everyone telling l them to met at his house ASAP. Now he had to make the call he was dreading.

"Mr. Stilinski…." Scott paused. "Stiles is missing again," a long silence on the other end of the phone caused Scott to repeat it.

"Scott, Stiles just called me he was with you. This isn't a funny joke Scott" he said angry hanging up the phone. Scott couldn't move or say a world for what felt like forever. He finally gain control and began to call Stiles, all calls went to voice mail again. He began to text messaged after message all pleading for Stiles to answer just once. Scott jumped on his bike and rode to his house. As soon as he got there he noticed Derek, Alison and Lydia's cars all parked near his house.

"Stiles called his father," Scott came into the house screaming so loudly that no one could here what he actually said. As he repeated it everyone's was astonished by this information.

"Your joking right?" Derek said. Scott shook his head no.

"You know I'm going to strangle him right for making me waste my time". Derek was clearly angry. You can't really blame him right?

"Why would Stiles do this?" Isaac asked a good question.

"I don't know, honestly I don't know" Scott's emotion of fear for his friend now shifted to sadness. As the gang stood in the newly repaired living room day light shift into night with in seconds without anyone's knowledge.

"Oni"! Isaac yelled as the black shadow figure appeared outside the living room window.

"Alison hurry get the mountain ash by the door!" Scott screamed. Alison rushed over and tossed the ash on to the floor in front of the front door activating its protective powers.

"Why didn't they move," Derek asked.

"I don't know but were safe for now." Scott answered. Two Oni stood outside the window just staring at them. At that very moment all of them had the same idea floating around in their minds, but none of them had the guts to say it out loud.

"I don't think they want to get in". Isaac said.

"I think they are trying to keep us in?" Lydia said voice filled with panic.

"Your right," Derek agreed.

"Why would they do that?" Alison asked concern by the thought of being held hostage.

"I don't know". Scott whispered. For the leader of the pack Scott at that very moment wasn't acting very leader like, instead he acted like he had given up.

"We need to get out and that means we're going to have to fight," Derek said forcefully.

"That would be foolish! We don't stand a chance against them," Isaac shouted at Derek. The two have had a very rocky relationship since Derek kicked him out to take his sister back in. Isaac still hasn't forgiven him for that.

"There is no reason to fight Derek". Scott said lowly taking a seat on the couch.

"Are you joking Scott? You want to just back down?" Derek was confused and shocked by Scott's decision.

"Be the Alpha Scott! If you give up we're powerless." Derek said getting into Scott's face.

"Lets just out wait them. There is no reason to fight them". Scott stuck to his decision.

"If you want to sit back and fucking play with yourself Scott that's your decision, but I am not. Alison move the mountain ash now! I am leaving. Derek demanded. Alison was the only one who had the option to break the seal protecting the house.

"Alison break the fucking seal," Derek shouted again. He moved forwards towards Alison. Isaac jumped up and got in-between Derek and Alison.

"Back off Derek," Isaac said pushing Derek gently with his hand. Derek twisted Isaac's arm sharply a lot, causing cracking sound, which signaled Isaac's arm breaking. Isaac let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Let go of him," both girls screamed. Scott was in a dream world and wasn't even paying attention.

"Don't ever tell me what to fucking do," Derek said twisting and digging his claws into Isaac's arm. Derek was quite stronger then Isaac with every twist Isaac began to fall closer and closer to the ground. Both girls screamed for Scott to do something, but Scott heard nothing the room was silent, he could see them jumping and waving, but yet not a sound was heard. Finally it all came rushing in. Scott jumped up fully wolfed out and knocked Derek off Isaac.

"What the fuck Derek" Scott screamed. Scott turned back to see Alison caring for Isaac who clutched at his injured arm.

"I am sorry," Derek said as he picked himself up from the ground and walked out of the living room.

"What the hell is going on today," Lydia shouted. No one answered, as they didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember to follow for all updates :) enjoy everyone, and let me know your thoughts

* * *

Tyler was the last member of the gang to arrive at the Salvatore boarding house. Tyler had taken his time in arriving by stopping at the Grill to drop back a few shots to calm his nerves. Tyler's jealous was becoming an issue for him and Caroline. No matter how many horrible things Klaus did there was still some kind of feelings between them. Yes, Tyler knew Klaus was in love with Caroline, but recently Tyler has started to see a glimmer from her as well. At one point his love for was Caroline was stronger then his hate for Klaus, but after everything Klaus has done he didn't know anymore. Tyler was forced to tell Caroline that he had cheated with Hayley to protect all the Hybrids that he and she are helping to unsire from Klaus. Tyler didn't want to put Caroline in harms way, but he hated that this was the lie that came out of trying to protect her. As Tyler walked into the Salvatore house, he knew he needed to bury his insecurities down and deal with the problems in front of them.

"So catch me up, " Tyler said walking into the parlor. The Salvatore brothers were sat one on each side of Elena on the couch. Bonnie, and Caroline sat across from them. As Tyler approached to sit on the couch next to Caroline he saw the angry expression on her face and stopped before taking the seat. Damon was the first one to talk starting to fill Tyler in on what happened to Jeremy, and since Klaus got his hybrid's body back in pieces, the theory it could have possibly been the new hunter in town, who attacked April at her father's funeral.

"Why would the hunter save Jeremy? That doesn't make sense wouldn't he have taken him to use against us?" Elena questioned. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tyler said jumping at the chance to get out of the room and away Caroline's dagger staring.

"Is someone there?" Damon shouted.

"No, just a box," Tyler shouted back. Tyler soon came back into the room with the pale brown cardboard box.

"Who's it from?" Stefan and Elena asked at the same time. The two smiled and laughed at the altercation, Damon seemed to be annoyed by it.

"Ah, I don't know there's a card," Tyler said pulling it off the box.

"Just give me the box," Damon said standing up and pulling it away from him.

"Ah… I wouldn't open that," Tyler said after reading the card. Damon waved him off and opened the box.

"Oh, shit," he said dropping the box. The girls all gasped as a head rolled out from the box.

"I told you don't open it," Tyler said with his cocky attitude.

"You didn't say there be a fucking head inside. Now give me the card," Damon said grabbing it from Tyler's hand.

"What's it say Damon?" Elena asked.

"Your welcome, and you owe me one…signed your worst nightmare," Damon read it out loud.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"I think that's Klaus's hybrid?" Caroline said.

"Yea, he was," Tyler confirmed

"Who the fuck would send us the head?" Damon said.

"Well our it was signed our worst nightmare, so I guess Klaus," Tyler said, "Only he's that egotistical."

"I don't know, he blamed us for leaving the body of his hybrid on his door step, why could he accuse us if he did the same to us?" Caroline brought up a very important point that made the group go silent in thought.

"It has to be the hunter," Stefan finally said something. Everyone nodded in agreement

"What are we going to do about him?" Elena asked.

"Kill him ASAP," Damon answered, but got dirty looks. "He's a hunter people, he's not here for tea, and he wants to kill all of us here. So we kill him first it's how this game works,"

"He has a point," Tyler added.

"Why can't we just capture him and compel him to forget and leave town?" Caroline spoke up.

"Yea, that could work," Elena added. Do you think you can find him Bonnie?" she asked.

"I don't know my magic has been messed up since putting Klaus back in his body.

"You all do what you want. If I find him first I'm going to handle it my way," Damon said walking out of the room.

"Stefan, you should go with him," Elena said. Stefan nodded O.K. and followed. along.

"I'll go to, not like anyone wants me here," Tyler said directed right to Caroline.

"Is everything ok with you two?" Bonnie asked as soon as Tyler was gone.

"I need a drink," Caroline said completely ignoring her question.

"I know where they keep the good stuff," Elena said jumping up and rushing out if the room. She was still enjoying the uses of vampire speed being a new thing.

"Caroline you didn't answer my question?" Bonnie said.

"Yea, I know," Elena came back in with three bottles and the girls soon began to drink and talk about the good and bad. Caroline after bottle two spilled her guts about Tyler, but she was happy she did, because now she had her friends for advise. As the gang split up a new werewolf was just arriving in town, whether friend or foe, time would soon tell.

* * *

Back at the hospital Jeremy sat clueless to what was going on at the Salvatore house. He sat in his hospital bed refusing to wake up Matt, who had fallen asleep while Jeremy was at his test.

"Jeremy Gilbert?" A man asked pulling the curtain back.

"Yes that's me," He answered.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Connor," The man said extending his hand. Jeremy noticed something strange the man was in scrubs, but had on leather gloves. That's not something you see in a hospital.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Jeremy reluctantly said shaking his hand. "Nice tattoo," Jeremy added.

"I knew it! Jeremy this tattoo you see can only be seen by a hunter," He said.

"A hunter?" Jeremy questioned.

"You are a member of a order known as the five, you are a key player in that battle that is to come. I have been sent here to find you and prepare you for the coming war," The man spoke with such passion that it was very creepy.

"Dude, I think you forgot to take you crazy pills or something," Jeremy said. The man grabbed Jeremy's arm.

"Where is your mark?" He asked.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Jeremy whimpered. Matt hearing Jeremy's cry woke up.

"What's going on?" Matt questioned in his groggy state. The man released Jeremy and fled the room very quickly.

"Jeremy what was that all about?" Matt asked coming to Jeremy's side.

"Just some crazy guy. It was nothing," Jeremy answered. What Jeremy didn't know was what the mystery man said to him was 100% true. As the gang split up and Jeremy and Matt began to talk about sports a new werewolf was just arriving in town, whether friend or foe, time would soon tell.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy everyone, remember to follow me &amp; the story, as well as review with thoughts, feedback ect. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

town of Beacon Hills was not unlike Mystic Falls in the fact that they were both magnets for the supernatural, vampires, werewolves, and witches are just a few of the examples of the supernatural things that called home to these two towns. As Derek Hale entered Mystic Falls it was clear he was here on business, what liked of business what unknown, but what was the pain written on his face after going through what happened in Beacon Hills. Derek pulled over right as he got into town. He texted his contact and of all places that he was told to me it just happened to be The Grill. Derek had no idea who he was meeting all he knew was receiving a text message a few days ago that said to come to Mystic Fall Virginia if he wanted to save Stiles and the rest of his friends. Without even thinking twice he had to come.

"Beer please," Derek ordered as he took a seat at the bar. "Thanks," He said as the blond haired bartender gave him the beer.

"You ok?" the bartender asked.

"I'm fine not much in a talking mood," Derek said turning his attention to his beer.

"If you need anything I'm Matt," The bartender said as he wiped the counter.

"You can get me another beer, Derek said. Matt gave Derek another beer and then was waved over by another guy, who had taken a seat in the middle of the bar.

"Damon, why are you here," Matt asked.

"To get drunk, now give me a bottle," Damon said to Matt. He didn't put up a fight. Damon raised the bottle to Derek, and he follow suit as a jester to keep him from talking. Derek just kept checking his phone for a new message, but it never came. Only the first one, which made him come to The Grill.

"Hey Ty," the bartender said as another guy came towards the bar. He was younger then the first guy, but also fairly good looking. As he walked past Derek, Derek's attention was pulled from his phone very quickly. He recognized the smell this guy, who the bartender Matt called Ty was a werewolf, and Derek knew that for sure. Tyler took a seat next to Damon.

"Are you following me?" He asked.

"I'm with you, this hunter needs to die," Tyler said back. "Matt can I get a beer," He said to the bartender. Derek listened to the two men talking about a hunter, who had been making a mark in town. Derek's phone vibrated and it caught the attention of the other two guys, which made Derek turn his head quickly. He need to stay in town under the radar, he didn't want to deal with any packs over territory right.

"Back booth now," The text read. Derek made his exit quickly dropping a twenty on the bar and walking to the back of the restaurant. Matt walked over and picked up the bill.

"Dude you forgot your change," He shouted.

"Keep it," Derek said as he continued walking. A fourteen dollar tip sure just made Matt's day.

"You got to be kidding me," Derek said when he saw who sat in the booth. "What the fuck Logan, really you dragged me to this town," Derek said taking a seat in the booth.

"Sorry Derek I knew if I told you it was me you wouldn't have come," The boy, who Derek called Logan, spoke. He was a skinny with fair freckled skin. The hipster beanie hat on his head hid his normal green highlights in his dark hair.

"Logan do I look like I want to play games you left us without saying a word then you blackmail me out here. Tell me why the fuck I'm here before I get mad and rip your throat out," Derek said in a low voice to make sure the wolf at the bar didn't hear him.

"Calm down Derek or they will hear you," Logan said motioning to the two guys at the bar.

"You know he's a werewolf?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Derek you forget your not the only born werewolf in the world, so I can tell when I'm in the room with one, but it looks like your off your game because the guy next to him is a vampire. Did you know that?" Derek turned and looked, his face distorted with anger.

"The smell, it's different, but not like him," Derek said.

"He's a different kind, that's why I think he's coming here,"

"You got to be kidding me, that's why you brought me here to deal with it again, we failed last time what makes you think we can stop it now," Derek said as he got up and out of the booth.

"Derek, there is a witch in this town that makes Kara look like a beginner. If we can find her she could help us,"

"Look I left Isaac alone, something I didn't want to do to come here, so please Logan don't make me waist my time,"

"Derek I'd never do that, but these people are going to need us to help them before he strikes," Logan said,

"Why in the hell would it want these people?" Derek asked.

"My only guess is that he's here for something, I have a contact that thinks he's here for a missing piece to his plan. It's possible he's here to kill them if he thinks they are a threat. I think you should tell them all and get them to help you all kill it," Logan said.

"I love that you're making me do the dirty work," Derek said walking away.

"Derek you want to kill him, don't you?" Logan said.

"More then you'll ever know," Derek said as he continued to walk towards the two men at the bar. The two guys stood up and walked off just a Derek was about to talk to them.

"Did you need something?" Matt asked.

"You know them right?" Derek asked.

"Yea I do," Matt answered, but Derek just walked off. It seemed that Derek and Logan had history with the events that took place in Beacon Hills. They spoke of the monster that has terrified Beacon Hills for quite sometime. Was this thing now coming to Mystic Falls? Logan seemed to think so, and not only was he coming he had a target in mind.

* * *

Klaus refused to even leave the warmth and protection of his mansion packed with high breeds because of the message he received from Kol warning him that a witch in Colorado saw a great power coming after him. IT didn't take Klaus to long to connect this to the attacking and killing of one of his hybrids.

"Rebekah dear, I'm going to need you to pick up your god damn phone!" Klaus yelled into the phone, veins protruding from his forehead.

"Sir, you have a visitor," One of Klaus's hybrids said as he walked into the ground elegant study.

"Caroline" he said eyes filling with light even before he her.

"No sir it isn't her," the hybrid said. Klaus could hear the sound of clicking heels on the hardwood floor as the women approached. She was beautiful blond dressed in a skintight red dress that cradled her body like a silhouette on a beautiful canvas.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait any longer to meet the great original Klaus Mikaelson." The women said walking towards him.

"You can leave," Klaus said to his Hybrid. "To who do I owe the pleasure," Klaus said taking the delegate hand of the beautiful women.

"I'm Mara," She said

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear," He said kissing the top of his hand. "What can I do for you dear," Klaus said

"It's more like what can I do for you Klaus," She said pulling her hand from him.

"Oh, I can think of a few things we can do," Klaus said in his normal egotistical way.

"I see your reputation isn't wrong," She said cracking a smile. "I'm here to warn you, you're in danger," As soon as she finished her sentence Klaus started laughing.

"I'm in danger," she could make out through his chuckle. "Oh your beautiful, but not very smart sweetie, I'm unoriginal, I have nothing to fear,"

"We you do, I'm not wrong you were scary of your daddy," Mara said. Klaus rushed at her with crazy speed pushing her towards the wall, his hand griping tightly against her throat. Even though the situation should have been filled with fear and panic on the need of Mara, instead you could have cut the sexual tension between them to from the contact of their bodies on each other's with a knife.

"What do you want?" Klaus said releasing his grip on, but not moving his body press against hers.

"Because if you don't listen to me Dray will make your fear of your father seem like nothing," She said. Klaus mouthed the name "Dray,"

"I have nothing to fear stupid girl, now leave before I kill you," he said walking away from her.

"It's your death then," She whispered away. Klaus was surprised because he didn't think she was a vampire, but it turned out she was. Klaus was speechless because it was something strange not knowing something. As he sipped from his glass, he once again played with the name of what this girl told him could spell the doom for him. Klaus ego was to huge for him to fear anything now that his father was dead and he had the only white oak steak. Still he was going to do his research.


End file.
